The present disclosure relates to signal transmission paths and signal processing devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to signal transmission paths and signal processing devices suitable for differential signals.
Generally, flexible flat cables (hereinafter referred to as “FFC”) are sometimes used as signal transmission paths in various electronic devices including copying machines and multifunction peripherals. An FFC is a flexible band-like signal transmission path which is formed of a plurality of conductors (signal lines) arranged in parallel, and film-like insulators sandwiching the conductors from both sides. By using the FFC, the plurality of signal lines can be collectively attached to and detached from a substrate, thereby facilitating the assembling work. In addition, since a space required for wiring is reduced, miniaturization of an electronic device can be achieved.